


Shipwrecked

by paintedladys



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, because i love angry ponytail zuko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedladys/pseuds/paintedladys
Summary: Keeping her tribe safe under the Fire Nation occupation was hard enough, but life always manages to make everything progressively worse. Katara is not looking forward to dealing with a shipwrecked prince and his crew.





	

Katara wasn't meticulous with plans, unlike her brother, but she still considered herself to be an organized person. For years, she had been in charge of budgeting and rationing the village’s assets, and now she had the responsibility of being her people’s spokesperson. Her tribe was dependent on her, and being prepared was necessary for the survival of her people.

However, nothing could have prepared Katara for her village’s new guests. After sixteen long years of daydreaming various scenarios to save herself from excruciating boredom, sitting down with two princes of the Fire Nation was a situation she never pictured herself in.

The older prince was rather chubby, and unintimidating at first glance, though she knew he was not a force to be reckoned with. She had heard many stories about the fearsome General Iroh from her father. But the person that was presented before her had none of the qualities one would expect from an infamous military man. Unlike all the other Fire Nation officials, who wore their armor with flair, he wore a simple robe and looked very worn down. The thought made her sick to her stomach, but he reminded her of a village elder.

The ex-general gave her a charming smile. “Hello, my dear,” he said, “there is a seat next to me if you so wish to take it.”

Katara was relieved that she was offered a place, and not just awkwardly standing around. She quickly situated herself on the cushion.

Now, the younger one looked like what one would expect from a Fire Nation royal family member. His posture was haughty and his eyes slowly narrowed the moment she took a seat. His clothes were made out of rich silks, though seemingly practical. His ugly scar caused him to have a permanent scowl on the left side of his face, not that he needed any extra help; he looked like he hadn’t smiled in years.

“Are you done, or is it just respectable for peasants to stare?” Prince Zuko snarled at her from across the table.

“Your Highness.” The title made her teeth hurt. “I am just merely observing the situation,” she lied. If Governor Ryuu wasn’t in the room, she would gladly speak her mind, but she couldn’t risk the small amount of freedom she had for a snarky comment.

Ryuu gave her an admonishing look. “I am sure that Katara didn’t mean to give offense,” he not so subtly scolded.

She hated being treated like an incompetent child by Ryuu. He wasn't her father; he shouldn’t be bossing her around.

Zuko gave her a scowl, then addressed Ryuu, “Governor, I don't understand why _she_ has to be here in the first place.”

Katara had to keep her anger from bubbling up when Zuko implied she was some sort virus. It wasn’t as if she expected anything kind to come from his mouth. One must never have high expectations with Fire Nation men.

“Katara is a representative of the villagers here, and has volunteered her help with this matter,” Ryuu said before taking a sip of tea.

Katara snorted. Nothing about this was voluntary; Ryuu practically dragged her to this meeting. However, for a split moment, she relished the idea that her simple presence severely discomforted the snobby prince. “Yeah, I guess you will just have to put up with me.”

The legendary Dragon of the West gleamed, his cheeks still rosy from the bitter ten-mile walk from their broken ship. “Oh it really is no trouble, my dear, you seem like such a pleasure to be around.”

Either General Iroh didn’t have a firm grasp of reality, or he was overtly giving the whitest of lies. She suspected it might be a combination. “I’m glad I give that impression,” Katara replied dryly.

“She certainly is...” Ryuu gave her an exasperated look. “...quite the character.”

Katara smirked.

The governor quickly returned his attentions to Prince Zuko. “Yes, of course, we are getting off topic. I need to know how many men are on your crew, so we can gauge how much we have to ask the colonials to make room.”

“What do you mean make room?” Katara asked, her eyes narrowed.

“The marines will be housed in your people’s huts,” Ryuu explained, “and I expect them all to be courteous hostesses.”

“So that’s why you had me here, to help you enforce this!” Katara all but yelled. She knew he would get away with it either way, but the fact that he thinks she would assist him willingly was infuriating to her.

Ryuu ignored her outcry. “We have much bigger problems to attend to. We have to start thinking long term. Rationing food and supplies.”

“What?” the prince demanded.“What do you mean _long term_?”

She had to agree with the prince’s question. The concept that a whole crew of Fire Nation men staying with them, inside their homes, for more than a week shook her.

Ryuu’s porcelain cup clinked as it was placed back down on the table. “The Southern Colony is fairly isolated. We don’t have a communication tower down here yet,” the Governor admitted. Katara knew Ryuu was annoyed that colonial development was slow, but Katara was quite content with the pace. The less Fire Nation presence was here, the better. “The next ship will arrive in two months, which will include our mail call. We won’t be able to send a letter asking for supplies until then.”

Katara gave a dejected sigh.

“So you are saying,” Prince Zuko said slowly as he stood up, “that we are stuck on this ice cube for two months?” Katara thought she saw steam rise from his nose, and secretly hoped he would, in his rage, burn down Ryuu’s house.

“Well, more than two months. Since your ship is out of date, I suspect that the supplies will need to be assembled, so it may take a whole season to-”

Zuko’s kick knocked over the table. “A whole _season_?”

 _Well, that was dramatic,_ Katara thought. Though, what else was there to expect from Fire Nation royalty. They weren’t necessarily known for their subtlety. “Yes, Your Greatness,” Katara quipped, “that’s what he said”

“Oh, my,” Iroh said, sounding distraught. “Look at all that spilled tea.”

Katara did not care one bit about the tea, she had much bigger concerns on her mind. Not that is mattered anyway, she was never given a cup, to begin with. Ryuu would never let her touch his _precious_ crockery.

“It is quite all right,” Ryuu said as he stared down at the mess. “We will make some more, I suppose.” The governor set the table straight again and left for the kitchen.

Zuko was taking short deep breaths, clearly trying hard not to set fire to anything in the vicinity.

She had no clue how her people would survive this mess. Coexisting with Fire Nation troops was one concern, but there also was the likelihood of starvation. Their supplies were already low, and the Days of Darkness were approaching quickly. Katara rubbed her eyes, trying to hold in her panic. “This is wonderful,” she grumbled, barely audibly.

“I have to agree!” Iroh must have heard her. “Prince Zuko, this is a wonderful opportunity! I have studied the Water Tribe for years, and it will be an educational experience to live amongst the natives.”

The prince groaned.

“If it is any consolation,” Katara said, “I am not looking forward to this either.”

“Shut up peasant,” he grunted.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been floating around in my head for years, and I've finally convinced myself to actually write a plot. This is arguably a Gilligan's Island and Pride and Prejudice inspired brainchild.


End file.
